Skeletons In The Closet
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: You can never be too literal. Scam/Sam


**Title: **Skeletons in the Closet

**Summary: **You can never be too literal.

**Rating**: T

**Pairing: **Scam/Sam

* * *

"Tim Scam? This is the police!" shouted an officer outside, constantly knocking on his door. He rolled his eyes at the incompetence of the police force, evidenced by the news report that stated the investigating officers had no leads in regards to the murder of five male teenagers.

He didn't bother getting up, knowing that his precious Sam was going to get the door for him. Seconds later she walked past him, his eyes meeting hers, and she gulped before nodding. She then left to open the door, facing the officers through the screen door.

"Can I help you officers?" she asked in a calm voice, and Scam only smirked at the unsuspicious tone of her voice. She knew how to act well, didn't she? Of course, he didn't expect any less from his favorite person.

"May I ask who you are?" asked one of the officers, to which Sam only smiled.

"My name's Samantha. I'm Tim's girlfriend", she said, her eyes shining with an innocence that even _he _couldn't rip from her. (But he knew it was only because he had fun watching her eyes widen every time he—)

"Where is Tim Scam?"

That was his cue. He turned off the TV and stood up, placing his hands in his jeans pockets. He dusted off imaginary lint off his black T-shirt before turning around and facing the officers. He smiled a charming smile at them before walking towards them and putting his arm around Sam's tense shoulders. Unnoticed by the officers, Scam dug his thumb into Sam's shoulder, and in seconds her shoulders become less tense, thanks to his warning.

She should not mess up now.

"Right here officers", he said smoothly, no trace of anxiety in his voice. "What can I help you with?"

"We have a few questions."

"Then come on in", Scam said with a smile on his face. He let go of Sam and walked inside. The two officers followed him while Sam glanced behind them, but didn't follow her boyfriend's footsteps. What the officers _didn't _notice was that Sam snuck out of the house and locked the door behind her.

"Coffee? Tea?" Scam asked while heading into the kitchen. The two officers agreed to the coffee, and minutes later (he knew they would be coming. He liked to be prepared) he brought two cups of coffee and gave it to the officers.

And sips later, they fell onto the couch, unconscious. Smirking, Scam peeked through the maroon curtains to find that Sam was successful in getting rid of the police car.

Scam picked up one of the bodies and went downstairs. After opening a latch that was on the floor of the basement, he went further down to another sublevel, something he built to keep a large container of sulfuric acid, as well as tables where he could flay bodies so that only the bones remained. He dumped the officer's body in the acid, and he ran upstairs to get the other officer down to this level.

Eventually, only bones remained as proof of any being ever being alive in there.

* * *

"Sam?"

Sam lifted her head when she heard her name being called, and dropped her knife onto the cutting board to go downstairs to the basement.

"Yes Tim?"

She watched him use blue ribbons to tie up the bones together, so that they continued to resemble the human body.

"Pass me the red ribbons. I'm almost done with this one."

He never used the same color ribbon twice. It wasn't his style. As she walked around the metal table to get the red ribbons, she observed his hands delicately tying the ribbons together.

_He's an artist_, she thought, admiring the way he fixed the bones into place. She grabbed the red ribbons and gave it to him, and soon he started working on the other body.

"You removed their teeth, didn't you Sam?"

"I did."

He smirked when he heard her; she really **would **do anything to obey him, wouldn't she?

He relished in that fact, before finishing the next set of bones.

"Ready to go?" He asked while grabbing a skeleton. She did the same, and walked out of the room with him.

He stopped midway though, as though he was stopping to think, and she asked him what's wrong. He turned around, a curious expression on his face, and asked, "How many have we done?"

Bewildered by his question, she answered hesitantly, "… 27."

"That includes these two?"

"Yes", she nodded, wondering why he was asking this. He would know best wouldn't he?

He smirked as he took in her expression, her adorable pout, her curious eyes.

This was a very rare occasion, he thought, letting Sam go before him. Usually, he kept his "girlfriends" until he killed 20 people and stuck their skeletons in someone else's closet. But Sam…

Sam seemed to live after his 20th victim…

She must be something special, he thought, thinking of his precious Sam.

After all, no one could work with him as well as she did.

And at least _she_ knew how to keep a secret.

* * *

"Sandy! You cannot wear a tutu to school! Go change!"

"But mom!"

"Now missy!"

Sandy Careva sighed before opening her door and stomping in her room. The little 8-year-old was more than angry at her mom, but could do nothing about it. She didn't want to get grounded, nor did she want her mom finding out about her secret rabbit. Lulu was too cute to let go, and her mom wasn't going to let her buy another bunny!

She rolled her blue eyes before opening her closet door.

"AAAAAAHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY!" She screamed as loud as she could, her eyes widening at the terrible sight before her.

Two skeletons, one tied together in blue ribbon and the other one tied together with red ribbon, were lying in her closet floor.

Still screaming, Sandy's parents ran into her bedroom, only for her mom to gasp in shock, while her dad took out his cell phone to call the police. Lulu, Sandy's secret pet, hopped across the white carpet of Sandy's room, but her parents didn't notice.

But some of the skeletons that hide in closets are better off hidden.

Just like these two.

* * *

**SUCH a random oneshot, I know. It has no purpose, really. I just wanted to write something. **

**But a review would be nice anyway! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
